Ice meets fire
by johnamoris
Summary: Orochimaru has been forced to leave behind someone, someone who will alter the course of the shinobi world with cold touch. But his journey goes hand in hand with our favorite blond headed hot blood. o.c close to Canon , but not for long
1. an icy discovery

We have seen how the world can change when someone sends a ripple through the time line. One diffrence can change the world as you know it . in this universe a young man will change the course of the shinobi. a kid that was once forgotten , now found .

 _Somewhere deep in the forrest of the land of fire, a team of highly effective shinobi stalk their prey . They wore dark black armor and animal mask. These men were Anbu , elite ninja and masters of the art of stealth and killing._

A tall muscular man stood un the perch of a tree , he wore an eagle mask.

Below him , his target attempted to navigate the dark forrest quietly as possible.

A boy perhaps a teenager , wearing a gray cloak moved from shadow to shadow completely unaware of his stalkers above.

Eagle brought up his two fingers to signal his team to move carefully.

The other two on his team wore a cat mask and a dog mask .

Cat had a slim figure and long purple hair.

Dog was small but strong , he had spiky gray hair , and a tonto on his back.

They moved in a tight formation , without making a sound . Not a step out place, and not one singal bead of sweat .

Meanwhile the boy on the ground kept his face covered , he had one job now. Lure his little stalkers to his master. He kept his smile hidden under his cloak as he crept closer to the snakes den.

Dog signaled eagle with hands signs " I dont like this "

Cat signaled back " calm down pup we just need ti watch today"

Eagle signs "enough". he looks down and notices that the boy is no longer there.

All three shinobi frantically, scaned the area below.

Cat " what the hell"

Eagle " no chatter "

Dog notices movement in the underbrush .

" _hssss_ " a giant 15 meter snake dashes out of the shadows and lunges for Dog .

Dog quickly jumps into a backflip to another tree and start running through hand signs.

Lightning forms around Dog fist crackling into a blade.

The snake banked around a tree to reveal it enormous size. It was a giant albino snake , and it had green venom dripping from his fangs.

From above Cat readied herself for Dog to make a move while eagle unsealed two axes with dragons wielded into the grips .

Eagle channelled chakra into his axes cousing them to set ablaze with white fire.

The snake coiled its tail and prepared to strike again when Dog thrusted his arm forward sending a lighting spear right beneath the snakes jaw line , pinning it against a tree.

The huge reptile rawred in pain , but was soon quieted down by a pair of white flamed blades that scorthed their way right through the snakes head.

Eagle landed near Dog with Cat close behind.

" The mission was a failure , we have been compromised," Eagle said strongly

Dog nodded and fell in line.

As the trio began to retreat, a humanoid form began to raise from the burnt remains of the snake.

"Ku ku ku " the thing began to chuckle as its form started to crack.

Every piece that fell off revealed pale skin, almost like the underbelly of a snake.

A hunting chill rushed up Dog spine as the Loughter reached his ears. It froze him in place, as nightmares of the man ,no the monster that stood infront of him now , rushed back to him.

The man who looked like a mutated snake , rubbed off the last of the dirt on him .

His eyes were slit , but it was his Killing intent that petrified Dog.

The snake man lifted an arms , and a long snake lunched from his sleeve , prepared to wrape up Dog, when white flame burnt the snake.

Eagle got in front Dog with his axes ablaze.

He turned to Cat " get Dog out of here , thats an order, let the third know that orochimaru presence was confirmed, remember your duty! " he yelled ,

Cat hesitated before acknowledging her camanders orders . She pulled Dog out his stuper and got him to start running.

A wave of fire was sent of Orochimaru mouth racing to incarcerate the retreating shinobi.

The fire wave was cut by Eagles axes forcing it to split into four burning the trees around Eagles down , leaving him standing in the open .

Orochimaru walked slowly forward as Eagle thought of a way to battle the sanin.

Every strategy ended with his death.

" I should feel honored , the old man sent the anbu commander to visit me, how is the third ," Orochimaru kued

Eagle kept his bearing as he prepared for his final fight.

" You anbu or always so boring, oh well, guess i better get rid of you, I have much to prepare." Orochimaru said

A mud clone broke through the ground behind eagle with a kantana , thrusting at his chest .

Eagle parried the thrust , but the clone quickly came back with a slash at his belly forcing eagle to leap back .

Eagle brought his blades into an x shape and forced his flames to burn across the clone.

The mud clone disolved , but eagle failed to notice the exploding seal before it activated.

 **BOOM***

The explosion sent eagle rolling through the ground , loosing one of his blade.

He training saved his life as he brought he axe up instinctively to block a swing from Orochimaru .

Eagle free hand slamed the ground and creating dozens of stone spikes emerge from the earth.

Orochimaru slithered, quickly avoiding the deadly endeges

Eagle took advantage of the separation to clasping his hands together .

"Daton : iron golem " the earth underneath eagle began to press together and heat , creating iron that rose up into a metal crearure , three stories high .

It moved to a close by tree, with eagle on top of its head. it picked up the trees, it roots kept the stone intace at the ends .

Orochimaru watched the iron giant raise the tree club above it head with a smirk.

Eagle threw his axe making it spin into a white burning disc , it boomerang around the golem as it brought down the club on Orochimaru.

A giant cloud of dust was all that was left of Orochimaru untill it turned white and a monsterous sized three headed snake emerged. two of its heads grabed hold of the iron golem arms while the third went for eagle .

Eagle jumped high in the air avoiding the snake, and tricking the snake to over extend as his axe flew back ready to slice right through the snake .

The snake eyed widen at the incoming projectile , but felt relief as it master landed on its head, kusnagi in his hand .

Orochimaru put chakra into his legendary blade, cousing it to extend and strengthen before deflecting the blazing axe.

he than turned to the shocked Eagle still droping from the air . He pointed the blade towards him and it extended at flash speed piercing the stomach of eagle.

eagle grabed the blade with his left , and forced the rest of his chakra into his jutsu.

the iron golem turned red hot and grabed hold of the snakes throats , squizing them with an iron fist .

both snakes heads burst into a bloody shower, drenching Orochimaru who was forced to jumped to the ground as the golem raised both fist and slamed them into the last snake head . creating a crator of snake guts.

Orochimaru gazed up at the fuming golem as it cought eagle.

eagle picked him self up , holding onto his wounded stomach . its was ozzing blood and he could feel the poision burning through his viens.

the golem started to crumble down , from eagle failing chakra .

Orochimaru sealed away his sword " that was impressive commander, i would very much like to learn that jutsu " he walked over to the dying eagle , who was no longer able to stand . "but i dont believe i would be learning it from you, pity."

Orochimaru lifted his leg , and crushed eagles skulls .

"ku ku ku" Orochimaru chuckled as he wiped the blood off his face .

"my lord. our scouts have reported leaf shinobi heading this way. lead by jiraya ," a man with mutated face kneeled down behind Orochimaru

"so the old man is willing to sacrifice even that big idiot as well, but ive had enough entertainment today, its time for us to depart," Orochimaru ordered

minutes later underground the battle field , jiraya and dog searched throu the remains of Orochimaru lair.

Jiraya stood tall, with his long white hair tied back behind him. he wore his usoul shinobi gear underneath his green vest was his headband reading toad sage.

He grimaced at all the destroyed record's and research . another chance to stop his fallen teammate , and another comrade dead.

"jiraya-sama we found someone," Dog called out.

Dog lead jiraya into lab, that had several water tanks, and one with a boy in it.

jiraya looked at rhe kid, he was no older than nine. the same age as his godson.

Jiraya withheld his rage.

Orochimaru would pay , one day.

for now this boy needed him, and a home.


	2. Jiraiya the gallantry Father?

so age here naruto is 8, the rest of his class are 7 all the event are still the same in the time line, all but the location of Jiraiya *

 _A year past since the raid of Orochimarus base. One year since the last apperance of that traitor, and one year since the discovery of young Kori yuki. Jiraiya found the boys names in a records near his tank, he had been taken as an infant and was to be used as potential host body . Jiriaya brought the boy to the village to see the third Hokage, leader of the shinobi village hidden in the leaf. A man known for his extensive knowlege for warfare and jutsus. He carried the title of God of Shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen._ _Sarotobi had the boys mind scanned to insure he was not a spy._

 _To the relief of both older Shinobi the boy was not, he had spent most his childhood at an orphanage with other special kids . He was picked up by Orochimaru men before his 6 birthday, and began chakra training , very cruel chakra training. The old man was filled with remorse, another child forced into a harsh life due to his former student._

 _He can only hope that this boy would find happiness in the village._

The village was busy as always, nothing new. Villagers still walking around with their smiling faces that is until they cought sight of a pair of boys. All giving space to a particular spiky blond who was walking close to a boy with icy hair.

People kept clear out the way of the boys, out of fear of facing the wrath of their adoptive father.

Some still mustered the courage to throw the blond threating glances, but were quickly corrected by friend's or family. After all , everyone knew what happen to the last group of people who dared to harm the boys.

The blond walked ahead , he had a white t-shirt with the uzu spiral in the center. He had bright blue eyes and three whisker markes on each cheek.

The other boy was slightly shorter and wore a teal long sleeve , that was a size to big, with biege pants.

His eyes were crytal white , and reflected the world ahead of him.

" oi Naruto they are staring at you again" the boy with with icy hair kept his voice low.

"eh , who cares let them stare . its because im so awesome , you better believe it kori," Naruto boasted.

earning him more than a few scoffs from the adults who felt unfortunate to be close to him.

naruto turned to give his brother a wild grin, and put his hands behind his head, continuing down the road without a care in the world.

after all this had been a very good year for naruto. The greatest time of his life.

About the same time last year, Naruto had been alone. He had no parents, no Friend and the villagers treated him like unwanted trash. He barley had anything to eat, and had been kicked out of the orphanage he was staying at and forced to sleep in the streets and beg for food.

One day he was digging through the trash for something to eat when some villagers cornered him in the alley. They all ozzeed the scent of alcohol , and were making drunk slurs of having to kill the demon brat.

They pinned him to the ground while one took a blade and slowly cut throu Naruto shirt, reaviling his torso and bony rib cage.

The one with the blade told Naruto that he was only doing this to protect his daughter, as started to drive the blade into his chest, a Rock struck hin right in the head.

The man dropped the blade to hold his bleeding head. A white haired boy had seen wat was happening and left the man he was following to attempt to assist by picking up a jagged rock and throwing with deadly precession at the mans head.

the other two villages rushed the new boy with white hair, claming him to be another demon. they began to beat both boys brutally before the original man went to pick up his blade.

the sound of bones breaking was heard in the alley, as the man bent to pick up the blade. When he turned , his face lost all color , his buddies skulls had been bashed together and their bodies layed motionless on the ground. Standing above the fresh corpses was a legend of the village. the drunk man fell to his knees " why lord jiraiya " the man cried "please do.." he was cut short as Jiraiya back handed him with so much force the drunk man was sent flying into the ally wall, splitin the flesh of his head against the concrete.

Jiraiya brought the boys too the hospital and forced the doctors to give them the best care.

Naruto was first to recover , due to his unnatural healing abilities.

Jiraiya stared at the boy, like he was looking at some one who he had not seen in years, and explain to him that from now on, he would be taking care of him. The next day Kori woke up and they were cleared, Jiraiya took them to a huge home near the Forrest behind the Hokage monument.

It was a white brick building two stories high, it had a spiral stairway on the side that led to the upper patio, and a huge brown cow in the front yard grazing on the grass.

The inside of the house was just as big. The entrance led into a hall way, but it was all wood, giving it a mordern look.The living room was first room to the right, it had a large brown pillowed sofa with a pair of couches , and glass coffe table. There were paintings of beautiful women on the walls, and small picture of a busty blond on the coffee table.

the hall way continued with starwell leading up to the second floor, and a kitchen toward the end of the house.

it was marble, with fine wood table tops. the dining area had a six person long pegged wood table with that mached the table tops with a bowl of fruit as the center piece.the stove had a kettle, ready to warm water and several dishes laid in the double sink

Jiraiya showed the boy up stairs , they each had their own room.

He told the boys that they would grab some stuff for later on. kori room was towards the end of the hall, and Naruto was infront of the bathroom. it was the biggest restroom Naruto had ever seen .it was dark green and had a huge tub that could fit four and a shower station. the toliet was on one side across from the large sink and double large mirror that almost took up half the wall. hair products litered the floor. Jiraiya had magazine on a table near the toilet but he quickly removed them before the boys can see what they were.

there was also a study , which Jiraiya warned the boys to stay out of, the double wooden door remained closed across from the living area.

Naruto didnt care. He finally had What he always dreamed of a home and a family. Over the course of the year Jiraiya had proven so be a major goof ball, half the time the boys were the one making sure he kept things in order. Kori was a neat freak, and maintained the house hold, while Naruto super endurance made hin idle to keeping on Jiraiya case.

Jiraiya had always feared not living up to the father standards , but he had grown to see the boys as his own. He rarely took missions that left him out of the vilage long and when he did he would leave a young man with spiked silver hair who always wore a mask covering his lower face to watch the boys,his name was hatake kakashi .The boys took to calling the man older brother, which cemented the young mans bond with the boys.

The two would teach the boys the basics of what they would learn in the academy.

Naruto grew in strength rapidly, and he loved to be physical, taijutsu was he very favorite type of trainings.

He picked up on a fighting style called muay thai, a style that let him combine his power and endurance with strikes and devastating clinch combos. how ever he was slow to pick up on any chakra control exercises and didn't like to pay attention when it came to learning tactical maneuvers.

Kori on the other hand had strict discipline, he would study the material Jiraiya and kakashi handed them till he understood them completely. when Naruto would train his body at night, Kori would aim master any lesson they had been showed. His fighting took to a more , tactical style. It was called wing chun, it took advantage of countering his opponent atttack with quick and precise movement at close range . one failed attack from his opponent lead to a dozen hits for Kori.

The sparing had to be supervised as the boys would get out of hand on several occasions. Naruto was once sent to the hospital to recover from his arm being broken from three places , and kori was sent twice from broken rib cage, and internal bleeding. each match beween the two

brought them closer together.

Both boys were tought how to handle knives, and small blade , including throwing kunai. Jiraiya wanted to start teaching them jutsu but kakashi advised against it, concerned that they may use it to defend themselves against villagers or bullies, he mosty was referring to Naruto and his hot head nature. He promised the boys that he would teach them one jutsu before entering the academy. next year.

The time to learn that jutsu had almost come, in a couple months both boy would enter the academy for ninga arts to become shinobi of the leaf village. Naruto wanted to make old man Jiraiya proud.

Naruto still didn't understand what a sanin was, but the villagers stoped messing with him ever since word got around that one of the legendary sanin had adopted the demon boy.

So Naruto figured that it wad someone important. Thats what Naruto wanted to become, just like Jiraiya.

Kori had no such dream. all he cared about was being strong enough to be their for his new family, and never allow any one to tear him away from them. He still remembered the faces of the men who took him and locked him in a cell. he swore to never be that powerless again.

Kori watched Naruto walk down the street ignoring the stares from the near by villagers, he didnt know why they hated Naruto but they would not lay a finger on naruto while he was around.

Korismiled and got closer to Naruto

" ya , they all just mad because their lame" he told Naruto .

Both boys loughed loudly as they made their way home.


End file.
